bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yasuraka Haruo
Yasuraka Haruo (安らか鬼, Haruo Yasuraka) is a Hell Hunter whose current location is in Hell. She is the little sister of Nori Haruo. Nori also killed his baby sister when she only four years old which sent her to Soul Society. After a long period of time Yasuraka eventually killed her teammates and left Gotie 13 because of pure boredom. She also disliked the idea of being around a goodie-to shoes organization. From there she quested out to find and reach the Gates of Hell to become a Hell-Hunter. Where she is located and what she is currently doing at this time is unknown until further notice. Appearance Yasuraka appears as a beautiful young women possessing rather strange and demonic features. Slender in structure and a little under average height, some may mistaken her for teenage soul. Her free and flowing silver hair extends down to her lower back and like her skin, is very pale. On both sides of her head are strange wings that appear similar to the wings of bats. Usually they are referred to as "Succubi Wings". The wings move and act toward her current attitude and expression. Yasuraka's eyes possess a blood red color, coupled with her unusually sharp incisors exhibits her terrifying presentation. Normally, she prefers to wear nothing but a short, droopy red dress. She comments the dresses color was previously white during her affiliation with the Gotie 13. However, after her betrayal, it was completely stained red with the large pool of blood she created after defeating several shinigami on the pursuit of capture. Occasionally, Yasuraka takes pleasure in wearing up in old, dark dresses that a very Halloween themed. Appearing as a replica of the gowns women would wear during the Victorian Era of the Medieval time period. The dress itself has an assortment of various colors; the exterior is shaded in a dark blue color surrounding the torso area while from waist and down has both navy blue and splashed white containing an orange design upon its ends. From within this dress, she wears a long blouse which can seen from the neckline and the middle opening of the gown. To complete the dress, she wears a hat containing half of a pumpkin attached to the hat through stitching, only showings its eyes and nose cutout. On top of it is also a strange striped hat that is bent in several directions. The hats bottom section seems slightly tattered around near the edges. Strangely, spider webs are always presented on the outfit. A small black widow lives inside the hat as Yasuraka claims. Added accessories are long striped gloves, small black wings with few missing feathers, a black necklace of a key, and lastly the other half section of the pumpkin attached to her hat. Personality During her childhood in the Human World, Yasuraka was a very silent, soft spoken child that usually kept to herself. She was far too shy to make any friends or interact with other people due to possessing little social skills; the only person she would socialize with was her older step-brother, Nori, of whom she grown attached to overtime. In fact, it would be a rare occasion to witness Yasuraka being anywhere without her brother at her side. Not knowing her true family nor being fond of adoptive parents, he was the first person she loved being around with. While times weren’t necessarily considered to be delightful in their positions, Nori understood how to comfort Yasuraka when situations became tough. It was a pleasant feeling knowing that someone actually cared about her; Nori had became her warmth in this cold world. Her parents could be described as the cold air that extinguished that warmth. Enduring the devastating effects of both the verbal and physical abuse she experienced for years slowly corrupted her mind. Although she would never engage in her own violent acts, she stored her mind with all the hatred her parents released upon her. At times, she didn’t even care about herself anymore, even offering to allow Nori to discharge his own hatred on her. Synopsis Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Yasuraka is in possession of a vast amount of spiritual energy which is considered to be far greater than most normal shinigami. Power so immense it even matches the power of a skilled Captain Shinigami, at this in her disposal she is able to withstand and compete with the most difficult opponents in here path. Yasuraka has remarked that the color of her spiritual energy depends on her current mood. If she is in angered state the color will appear a very darkish red color which somehow increase the strength and power of her abilities. When she is in her normal average "I don't care" mood it will appear as a pink color. When enlightened or joyful the power will glow a very bright, blinding even. Master Swordsmanship: Bringing her motions to a swift display, Yasuraka will bring her fluid movements onward to unleash an onslaught of powerful blows to her foe(s). When doing so, she utilizes her cunning to find weaknesses or chinks in the enemies line of defenses that are laid before her. Brutally magnificent in her ruthlessness, she has been cruel in her unleashing tactics, using her foe's higher body weight/mass to her advantage, increasing her own strength for the moment to debilitate the enemy with pressuring damage. Horrifying to face alone, most would be wise to choose a safer foe then she. Decisive, she uses manipulation of the situation to tear the foe away, piece by piece. Focusing on delivering pain rather then fatal blows. Torturous in her methods of combat, Yasuraka is a true delight to both watch fight, and true terror to be against. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Using swift echoing blows in combat, Yasuraka can deal devastating crushing effects by her clenched knuckles. Blasting the enemy away, she uses her fists as brute force, shattering through defenses and breaking bone, Yasuraka will amplify the speed of all her short-distance attacks with Sonido, amplifying power and force. While in close combat she analyzes her opponents movements attempting to dodge punches and kicks and anything else thrown in her direction by using her own speed. Counteracting melee movements is her specialty and favored way to battle. Annihilating what resistance is shown forth, a large 'crack' sound can usually be heard as her fists fly through the air towards the enemy, the noise of breaking the sound barrier. Repulsing grips and holds, Yasuraka can pull her enemy into one, and perfects the art of melee rebounds, shattering a defensive stance or Kido, she shows no mercy, as none deserve this from a Hell-Hunter. Enhanced Strength: Despite the fact she maintains a rather slender appearance, Yasuraka possesses overall dominating strength; this strength may be doubled by amplifying her skillful speed with the Kogeru is quite known for being ultimately devastating. This heavy advantage may be due to the recent power of becoming a Hell-Hunter, surpassing her previous aptitude as a Shinigami. When combining her weapon with immense strength and speed she is more than capable of slashing stone, leaving a clean, smooth scar. Zanpakuto Kuro tsuki (黒月, Black Moon) is the Hell-Blade Zanpakuto that is wielded by Yasuraka after acquiring the proposition of Hell-Hunter. In its sealed form, the weapon appears as regular length butcher knife. It's design appear, the bladed section of the sword is coated in a light red color similar to that of blood. A combination shaded gold and black'' Tsuba'' that originates on the handle. The entire sheath is colored full black with demonic design coupled with stains of deep red blood. :Shikai: The required release command is phrased with hospitality, recited by the words Welcome To Hell (ようこそ地獄へ, Yōkoso jigoku e). Demonic force of reiatsu taking form of shadowy smoke as Yasuraka prefers to call Akashita (赤舌, Red tongue) will appear to be surrounding Kuro tsuki until the blade is fully engulf in the shade. From there the smoke's length will expand nearly six feet from the floor, while the width contracts into a slender and rounded state. After a few moments, the smoke will evaporate from existence; exhibiting a new and more powerful weapon re-arranged into a scythe. The sickle maintains slender body, the bladed section is somewhat curved in a downward position and heavily stained in blood. Usually shown dripping heavy amounts upon activation; opposite of blade is an arched spike. The soul harvesting mower is possesses an incredible demonic presence to those within in the area. Initiating negative emotion such as fear, despair, and sorrow in the minds of opponents and allies alike. This harrowing sensation triggers the shikai ability in the zanpakuto. Notably, revolving around creating torturous illusion through manipulation of the opponents senses. Each illusions purpose is to torture the target through horrific mental images until their minds break or shatter, going insane or lifeless, releasing themselves from their life, beliefs, and hope. ::Fuan: (不安, Anxiety) ::Kyōfu: (恐怖, Fear) ::Zetsubō: (絶望, Despair)